


Next Time, Lose the Tent

by hopelessbookgeek



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Losers don't know how to go camping, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Orgy, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going camping with three great people– sounds like a fun time. But when you all get rained in, and Michael and Lindsay can't keep it in their pants, camping is about to get a whole lot more interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you as horny as I am?

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat based on a dream I had and this is my attempt to deal with it. Hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did. ;)

“Camping blows,” you announced, watching Michael struggle with the tent. You sure as hell weren’t helping. Gavin tried, but Michael didn’t want his help. Lindsay, like you, didn’t bother. Neither of you wanted to get yelled at for helping “wrong” but also, it was great fun watching him swearing at the tent poles.

As much as you played it off, though, you were delighted that Michael had invited you. You’d only been an intern for Rooster Teeth for a few months, and you’d gotten friendly with Lindsay (Michael by extension of their marriage; and where Michael went, Gavin followed), but this felt… intimate. This trip felt like something private and friendly and you weren’t totally sure you fully belonged. But you were honored nonetheless. The three of them were great company, and anyway, two nights in the (relative) wilderness? How bad could it be?

Well, sure, you weren’t exactly used to sweating it in nature, and you were still perennially afraid of being the odd one out of a pre-established friend group, and it kind of looked like it was gonna rain. Those things could go wrong. But Michael had finally set up the tent and Gavin was laughing and Lindsay was asking you to help her drag the cooler closer to the tent doors so you could all sit inside at night and bev it up. So you helped, because aren’t you a fucking angel?

It was starting to get dark at that point due to autumn settling in, a fact you pointed out to Michael. “Listen,” he said, in a warning tone that might have chastised you if you didn’t hear the smile underneath, “it’s not exactly like it’s the easiest fucking thing in the world to find a weekend where we’re all free. You’re lucky it ain’t December. I didn’t invite you so you could ream my ass about the damn weather.”

“No, you invited me because I brought weed.”

His eyebrows shot up. “You serious? Never pegged you for the type.”

You pulled the bag out of your pocket– four joints. It had cost you about sixty bucks but you figured it would be worth it. “I live in a sketchy-ass building, dude. My neighbor deals. Cool dude, actually, loves cats. Anyway, the only way I’m gonna tolerate nature is being extremely high, so that’s how this is gonna go, how’s that?”

“Fuckin’ fine by me, dude. You wanna play poker and get wasted tonight?”

“Oh, you know it.” You weren’t a tremendously heavy drinker, but that was fine. You needed less to get drunk than the guys did, so you’d have a beer or two and stay on the sweet side of tipsy, and Michael and Gavin might get sloppy and make fools of themselves. That was always a good time.

While Michael celebrated the propping up of the tent with a beer, you helped Lindsay unpack the mountains of pillows and blankets. You didn’t own a sleeping bag because why would you, hence the fort. Lit up by flashlights, it looked like the blanket palace you’d always dreamed of as a kid. “Looks great, Linds,” you said. “I like the pillow fort concept.”

“Thanks, buddy. I don’t like being stuffed into a sleeping bag. Once when I was a kid, my sleeping bag attracted moths, so when I unrolled it to get in, this cloud of moths flew out. Fucked me up.”

You shivered. “Jesus Christ, that’s awful. I’d rather we all get to drunkenly snuggle than… you know, the moth thing.”

“Someone planning drunken snuggles?” Michael said, ducking in.

“Shoes off, shoes off,” Lindsay chanted, and he rolled his eyes but obeyed. Gavin followed in, shoes off, and handed a beer each to you and Lindsay. The four of you sat in a loose circle; the tent, for some reason, was an eight person one, so there was tons of room. “And yeah, drunken snuggles. C’mon, good times.”

“Good times,” you agreed. “Michael mentioned poker?”

“Oh, yeah.” He pulled a pack of cards from his pocket and tossed it in the middle of the circle. “Gavin, you had a bag of M&Ms in your bag, right?”

“Sure do, boi.” Gavin grabbed his backpack and rummaged through it, producing a huge bag of M&Ms, which also went into the circle. Seeing your expression, which must have been somewhat quizzical, he explained, “didn’t want to bet real money. Might as well bet candy.”

“Makes sense. I have a hell of a poker face, so you better be scared.”

He grinned. “We’ll see.”

He had no reason to be scared, you realize, even though he took down four beers to your two. You were not great at poker and were reduced to borrowing M&Ms from Lindsay in order to bet. (She threatened to start charging interest, so you just put your cards down and sat back to watch the others play.) The conversation was great, as usual, and you wondered why you’d ever worried that you wouldn’t fit in with them.

Somehow, when Gavin had forced Lindsay and Michael to concede the game to him, it was midnight, and all of you were beautifully tipsy. Tomorrow would be a good day to get absolutely blitzed, but this night, a lovely cool early autumn night, it felt enough to be relaxed and open.

You all drifted off to sleep in utterly blissed-out comfort. Technically with the size of the tent you all could have had several feet of personal space, but Michael and Lindsay gravitated together on one side and Gavin, lonely and cold, curled up behind you as your big spoon. If you were totally sober it might be weird, but it felt nice, and it was easy to fall asleep like that.

You woke up a few hours later with Gavin still draped over you. It took a second for you to realize what had woken you– it was still dark and you were still tipsy– and then you heard it. You heard skin on skin, a deep masculine grunt, a feminine gasp. _Michael and Lindsay are having sex._

The rigidity of Gavin’s arm around you told you that he was awake too, so that was kind of a relief. “You awake?” he breathed, just softly enough that he wouldn’t be heard.

“Uh huh,” you replied, just as softly. “We’ve been here eight hours…”

He didn’t answer that one, but you had heard the morbid embarrassment in his voice. Michael was his best friend, he’d known Lindsay for years; this would be even weirder for him than you. You wanted to fall back asleep, but that sure would be impossible until they finished. They were your friends– it was weird. But…

But it wasn’t just weird. They were clearly trying to be quiet, but there was something about them being too horny to even wait until they weren’t sharing a tent with their friends. The sounds they were making when they failed to be quiet, the little moans and gasps, and the natural sounds of lovemaking, the slap of skin hitting skin, it was like real-life pornography. And a part of you was into it. After one particularly loud moan of Lindsay’s, you had to bite back a gasp and shudder of your own.

Gavin ever so slightly pushed a little closer to you, his hips to your ass, and you could feel that he was hard. That turned you on, too. If you were gonna make this weird, it might as well be really weird. “Are you as horny as I am?” he whispered into your ear, and you breathed out a “yes”. His hand slowly spread across your lower stomach, fingertips just barely edging under your pajama shorts and panties. The faintest touch made you shiver, and a part of you wanted to flip over and ride him.

You didn’t, though, and he didn’t touch you more, just rubbed small circles into your skin. You both held carefully still, faking sleep until finally, with a matched set of choked groans, Michael and Lindsay finished. When they were obviously asleep, Michael snoring and Lindsay making soft noises, Gavin rolled away from you. It was obvious, in his sweatpants, how hard he was. You kinda wanted to jack him off. He didn’t ask you to, though, and you weren’t brave enough to ask. Instead, to resist temptation, you rolled back on your side to face the wall of the tent and fell asleep.


	2. If you wanna experiment

The next time you woke up, it was genuinely morning, and since you hadn’t been all that drunk, you weren’t hungover. It took you a second to place the heavy thrumming sound and then you realized– it was pouring rain. No one had mentioned it was going to rain. “Fuck this,” you said aloud. Gavin stumbled in from outside, hair plastered to his face, and reached for the towel in his bag. “Why’d you go out in the rain, idiot?”

“Had to take a piss, didn’t I?”

Shit. You did too. You didn’t want to go out in the rain, but you couldn’t think of a better solution, so you took a deep breath and ran. You did your business quick and nearly dove back into the tent, and Gavin was nice enough to toss you his towel. Lindsay and Michael, by that point, had woken up, and Gavin was laying into them about the night before.

“I’m not gonna let you tell me when I can fuck my wife!” Michael was saying. Lindsay was blushing.

“All I’m asking is you wait more than _eight hours_! Maybe give us a heads up first!”

“I thought you were asleep! Didn’t know you’d be lying there fuckin’ jacking off!”

“I wasn’t–” you started to say, but Gavin interrupted you.

“It’s just common courtesy! You wouldn’t like waking up to me bangin’ her, would you?” He gestured to you.

Michael’s eyes flicked over to you and you suddenly felt exposed in your shorts. He looked back to Gavin and shrugged. “Worse things in the world, y’know?”

Gavin didn’t quite seem to know how to respond to that. Honestly you thought he shouldn’t have been as confused or indignant; he was the one asking you if you were horny last night, he was the one pressing his hard-on against your ass. Did he not remember? You decided to tease him. “You must think there are worse things in the world than banging me, unless that really _was_ a flashlight in your pocket last night.”

Michael laughed out loud, that deep belly laugh, Lindsay joined him, and Gavin, realizing he was outnumbered, gave in and smiled. You curled back up in your nest of blankets. “Since it’s raining and I’m sober,” you said, digging through your bag, “anyone else want to get absolutely fuckin’ blazed?”

“Do you _get blazed_?” Michael asked, crawling over closer. “I thought you blazed.”

“That’s a fantastic question, Michael, and in response: shut the fuck up.”

Everyone took a few minutes to get their shit together– go out to piss, or find a sweatshirt, or dig out the heartier snacks like Cheetos and cookie dough. You realized you hadn’t brought a lighter, because you didn’t smoke, but luckily Lindsay the ever-prepared had a half-used package of matches and was happy to light up for you, provided she got the first hit.

The first hit you granted her graciously, but the second was yours. The tent’s mesh windows let the smoke slip away so you didn’t suffocate, and when the weed hit, it hit fast. Within twenty minutes, the first joint was gone and you were floating. Before you could consider another, Michael was already lighting it and breathing deep. When you’d been high before, it was usually mad-laughing hilarity, finding everything and nothing funny to the point of uselessness. But here, with these people, the rain pounding the tent, you felt soft and relaxed and the same feeling you’d gotten as a kid when you pet a kitten– amazement and awe that you were able to experience the most wonderful thing in the world.

So it felt the most natural thing in the world for Gavin to turn to you and say, “who would you bang from Rooster Teeth? If you could.” And it felt the second most natural thing in the world to say “you guys” and yeah, the choices were kinda endless– Ryan, Miles, Jeremy– but Gavin’s sleepy smile ended up looking like a lopsided smirk, and Michael’s eyes were blazing and Lindsay looked so pretty with her hair falling softly around her cheeks.

The third most natural thing in the world was the way Gavin leaned in to kiss you gently, his stubble scraping your chin but his mouth soft and warm. How long had it been since you’d been kissed well? You couldn’t remember and it didn’t matter. Gavin’s hand cupped the back of your neck and you got a little more insistent, opening your mouth and letting him trace the ridge of your teeth with his tongue.

When he pulled away, he laughed. “Who wants a kiss next? Michael? You wanna kiss me?”

You expected Michael to decline, perhaps somewhat forcibly; jokes were one thing but Gavin’s very real proposition was another. But instead he got the same strange look on his face as before and shrugged, pulling Gavin by his shirtfront onto his lap. You watched in surprise as Mavin became canon, although the way they went at it made you wonder if they hadn’t done this before.

Lindsay watched too in apparently interest before turning to you. “Can’t let the boys have all the fun,” she said softly, the way she did everything. Her mouth was, indeed, softer than Gavin’s, sweeter, a kiss that felt the way the fuzz of a peach does. You’d never kissed a girl, not really, not seriously, and Lindsay was a hell of a first go. Gavin was making mewling noises in Michael’s arms so you both ignored him and focused on each other, on the moment.

When Lindsay broke away from your mouth, she didn’t lose her intent focus, instead pressing a line of kisses methodically down your throat and collarbone, down your stomach where she shoved your shirt up. You thought she might stop there, at your shorts, but she pulled those down with your panties and just kept kissing down until she was buried between your legs.

“God,” you breathed, and clear-headed she would have popped up with a wide grin to say something like _nope, just me,_ but not today. You couldn’t even describe what she was _doing_ exactly, but you knew it was _delicious_. She seemed to be tracing patterns against your clit with her tongue, and it could have been anything– letters, numbers, the goddamn Bible for all it mattered. The world seemed to collapse into the points in space and time where you intersected– her mouth on you, her hands on your hips, your fingers winding lazily in her hair.

At least, that was until you heard Gavin moan, a sharp and striking sound, and when you turned your head, he was on his back with his pants off and Michael between his legs, apparently inside him. When Gavin saw you watching, he smiled and took your hand, pulling it to his mouth to brush his lips against your knuckles. If this were something you were watching, or a story you’d been told, you’d have thought it all sounded absurd, and you’d be right, but in the moment it just felt… Good.

There wasn’t much to see of Lindsay from your angle, just the brush of her hair, so you kept watching Michael grind into Gavin, torturously slow and deep, until finally, god knows how long later, he came to some sort of climax, his eyes sinking closed and a low groan escaping his chest. You realized how close you were to your own climax, light and heat coiled tight in your belly, and you tightened your hand in Lindsay’s hair as she spun you over the edge into shuddering relief.

When Michael pulled out of Gavin, the first person he reached for was Lindsay. There was almost a perversity in the way he pushed into her with his cock still wet, the way she kissed him with come on her chin, but there was also a kind of love in the way they didn’t care. Gavin, who hadn’t come, sat up with a huff. “No one’s gotten me off,” he grumbled, and reached for you. “C’mere, ride me.”

How could you refuse him? You untangled your shorts from around your ankles and dropped them, and then you straddled Gavin’s hips and sunk onto him wordlessly. His gasp was sweet and sharp, and you kissed him deep. “Must feel good to fuck and be fucked,” you murmured to him, and he nodded.

“I’d like to try both at once,” he whispered back. “If you wanna experiment.”

God, anything if it meant you’d have _this_ on command. “Do I have to be sober?”

“Only if you wanna be.” His hands spread over your hips and he bucked up. Later you’d try and figure out what was better, Lindsay or Gavin, man or woman, and you’d be completely unable to. Different, but good. Great. Amazing, even. Good enough to feel like a second orgasm was building as you bounced on Gavin’s lap, as he mumbled half-understood dirty talk into your ear, but then he came first. He probably deserved it, since you’d already come before, but that didn’t stop you from you frowning and saying, “hey, I was gonna come.”

“I’ve got you,” Michael said from behind you. He helped you off of Gavin and held you from behind, your back to his chest, as he pushed two fingers inside you. You sighed happily and leaned back against him; he nipped at the back of your neck and used his other hand to knead your breast. You’d been close before so you let Michael finish you off quickly and then collapsed against his chest.

You all took a few minutes to catch your breath, to really come to terms with… whatever the hell you’d just done. The edge had faded from your high and you started to realize exactly how perfectly this whole thing had gone down… a little too perfectly… “Did you plan this?” you asked aloud, to anyone who would answer.

“No,” Michael said, at the same time Gavin said “yes”. “Gavin, shut up!”

“Well, we did!”

“Uh, _why?_ ” you interrupted. Lindsay fielded that one.

“Michael and I have a rule that when one of us meets someone we like, we share. We shared Gavin, and now you. We could have had it be just us three but Gav wanted in.” Gavin shrugged in that what’re-ya-gonna-do way. You considered that they had invited you on a camping trip just to get in your pants.

You were still cloudy and everything still felt dreamy, so you would have to think this over. “I’m down with doing this again,” you decided aloud. “But Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, lose the tent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was weird. Anyway consider commenting to lemme know how ya felt!

**Author's Note:**

> Didja like it? Didja hate it? Consider leaving a comment!


End file.
